The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite broadcasting of television signals has increased in popularity. Satellite television providers continually offer more and unique services to their subscribers to enhance the viewing experience. Providing reliability in a satellite broadcasting system is therefore an important goal of satellite broadcast providers. Providing reliable signals reduces the overall cost of the system by reducing the number of received calls at a customer call center.
Television providers often insert promotional material or commercials into various portions of a program. For cable television provider this is done locally. Oftentimes, this is a manual process. Providing a convenient and reliable method is desirable. Tracking the material is typically a manual process. However, a number of channels increases tracking content broadcast becomes cumbersome. Careful tracking is required so that the advertising sponsors may be properly billed.
In certain conditions the time for a particular insert material may be missed. This may be due to an interruption in programming by a news organization or other factor. Although a particular time was desired, the sponsor may still want the insert aired.